deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Yang vs Terry
Cocky Blondes! Crypt8.jpg|'''Necromercer ' 'Intro' '''Necro: Hey Mercer, have noticed how blonde fighters are almost always cocky?' Mercer: Yeah, it's kind of an annoying steryotype. Necro: And these two are NO exception! Mercer: Yang Xaio Long! The brawler of team RWBY! ' Crypt (3).jpg|'Necromercer''' ' '''Necro: And Terry Bogard! The Hungry Wolf!' ' Crypt10.jpg|'Necromercer''' Mercer: He's Necro and I'm Mercer, and It's our job to analyze their weapons, armour and skills to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE!' 'Yang Burns back into DEATH BATTLE! ' TN2 (1).jpg|Necromercer ' '''Necro: Welcome to the world of Remnant! A place full of beautiful landscapes, furries, and monsters that want to eat your face. Mercer: Well these monsters, also known as Grimm, got out of hand, so hunters and huntresses became a thing! This group of people was ment specifically to kill Grimm and make Remnant safe once more. I guess you could say they were trying to make Remnant great again? Necro: Strike one. Anyway, we now turn our gaze to a blonde, busty eighteen year old. Yang Xiao Long was abandoned by her mother at a young age, and was instead raised by her father, who just so happened to be a hunter. Yang had a pretty good childhood, as we have absolutly no clue how it was. Mercer: Well, she decided to attend Beacon Acadamy, and she made it in rather easily. ' '''Necro: Yang wields a pair of shotgun gauntlets known as Ember Cecelia. ' '''Mercer: Oh, boy do I want these babies! They increase the power of Yang's punches massively, and they can shoot rounds of fire dust, which is basically a bunch of fireballs. Hell, she can even fly with these things!(Shows clip of Yang shooting herself around a forest.) Necro: As great as Ember Ceclia is, it has very few defensive options. But Yang has an anwser for that in the form of her Aura. Aura is the physical manifestation of one's soul, and it can be projected as an invisible forcefield that fully surrounds one's body. Mercer: And when Yang gets thoroughly pissed, she basically turns into a Super Sayian with her Semblance. Necro: Yang's Semblance basically makes her a damage sponge, boosting her Aura shield through the roof and grants her regen, and it makes her attacks stronger the more damage she takes. Popup: Yang's Regeneration is powerful enough to heal broken bones, cuts, bruises, and internal bleeding. Mercer: Being a brawler, Yang's strength is obviously through the roof. Necro: Yang can casually smash massive stone colunms, keep up with giant mechs in hand to hand combat and of course kill sixteen ton Grimm with ease. ''' '''Mercer: Yang's strength is rather difficult to calaculate without scaling, but at absolute maximum (Without her Semblance of course) Yang's best strength feat would come from her fight with the Atlas prototype, when she shattered it's arm with a single blow. The Atlas prototype casually sent a building flying with a single punch. Said building was about four stories tall and five hundred meters wide. Assuming that it would be composed of concreate, the building should weigh about 4,579 tons. For Yang to be able to shatter this mech's arm (Which launched the building), she would have to exert well over 28 kilotons of TNT, or 11.4 tons of TNT. Mercer: This massive strength also translates to her durability, as she has also taken hits from an Atlas prototype, and with her Semblance, we can assume that she has survived much greater forces. Necro: Yeah, and Yang sure is not lacking in the speed catagory! Yang is fast enough to react to bullets and blasts of condensed air at point blank! To avoid said projectiles at close range Yang would have to move at about 3,897 miles per hour. Mercer: However, Yang is not perfect. She has quite a few losses under her belt, and she has absolutely no defensive options without her Aura. Not to mention, despite the fact that she has a god tier Semblance, she has been defeated before by other characters like Adam Taurus, who beat her quite easily. And Yang rarely, if ever, uses a stratagy, even if she is outclassed in strength. Well, She is a blonde. Necro: Strike two. Mercer: Damn it! Necro: But Yang is one of the most powerful members of her team for a reason, and she is not just another dumb blonde. Yang Xiao Long: Nailed it. 'Terry is Furious in DEATH BATTLE!' TN2 (6).jpg|'Necromercer' Necro: Having been born with literally nothing to his name, hell, not even a last name, Terry and his brother Andy were born and raised on the streets of South Town. Mercer: They were then adopted by the worlds greatest dad, Jeff Bogard. And he did the best thing any parent could do. He taught Andy and Terry how to kick ass! Necro: Then he died. Mercer: (Begins Crying) WWWWHHHYYY??? (sniff) Did he at least die in a cool way? Necro: A man named after water fowl killed him. Mercer: (Stops crying, gets handgun, begins to leave studio) Necro: Where are you going? Mercer: To kill me some birds. Necro: Anyway, Terry and Andy swore revenge on Geese Howard, the man who killed their father, and they made a deal to meet up in ten years, when they were stronger. Mercer: (Pops back into studio) I now know which birds to kill. Thanks, Necro! ''' '''Necro: Poor birds. Necro: Anyway, Jeff taught Terry multiple kick-ass attacks and ki manipulation, cuz why not? Necro: The first of which is the Burn Knuckle, an attack in which Terry surrounds his fist in ki and fire, and then dashes forward, hitting them as hard as he can. Mercer: (Walks back into the studio holding a goose carcass) I've got our dinner! Necro: Oh God... Why do I pay you again? Mercer: Ummm...Because we are friends? Necro: I'm docking you for that. Mercer: Dammit! Where are we? Attacks? All right! The Power Wave is Terry's main projectile attack. To use it Terry punches the ground and channels ki into the ground and fires a wave of energy across it. This attack can be charged to become more powerful. Necro: The Power Charge is one of Terry's more basic moves, as he rams his foe with his shoulder. That's it. Mercer: The Crack Shoot is an acrobatic axe kick, which allows Terry to bounce off of his foe's head or wherever they get hit. ''' '''Necro: The Rising Tackle is an upwards spin kick which Terry uses to block aerial attacks. Mercer: The Power Dunk is a diagonal version of the Burn Knuckle. Necro: The Power Gyser is one of Terry's most iconic attacks, in which he charges his fist with ki and slams it into the ground, causing a massive explosion which can be chained.(Meaning he can use it more than once) Mercer: The Senpuyaku is a powerful spin kick which creates a small scale tornado which can send people flying in a single second. Necro: The Trinity Gyser is is basically Terry using three Power Gysers at the same time. ''' '''Mercer: The Power Stream is a ki punch which explodes upon impact, creating a massive energy beam which deals massive damage. Necro: The Buster Wolf is Terry's signature attack, and its a powerful ki dash punch, which is followed up with a massive ki explosion. Mercer: Terry's most poweful attack is the Star Dunk Volcano. This a powerful combo of the Power Dunk and the Wolf Buster, in which Terry knees his foe in the chest, knocking them into the air and then following up with a Power Dunk and an additonal ki explosion, dealing massive damage to his foe. Necro: Terry is incrediably strong. The man has obliterated the roof of a large building with ease, Defeated Mars, the god of war and obliterated his temple. Considering the size of said temple, and assuming a makeup of sand stone, Terry must have exerted well over three hundred and sixty one tons of TNT. Popup: While Terry has fought on par with Bao, a man who moved through the Zero Cannon's beam, an attack which is equivilant to about 514.05 petatons of TNT, Terry has never shown feats of this level consistently. Mercer: Terry is also extremely fast. He can easily avoid bullets and fight with and react to combatants like Elisaibeth Blanctorche, who can easily move faster then beams of light! Necro: Terry's durability is at least equal to his strength, so we can assume he can survive his output of strength. Mercer: Terry did in fact end up defeating Geese Howard, even killing him. Twice. Necro: Terry does in fact have a super form, known as the Art of the Holy Fist. It basically grants Terry a massive strength, speed and durability boost. Mercer: Huh. Neat. Necro: Terry became the champion of the King of Fighters tournament, avenged his father and has even fought against Gods and other such beings, however it is important to remember that Terry is still just a man, and he has been defeated before. Terry is quite arrogant and cocky, and a sudden loss can put him in deep depression, not to mention the fact that Terry lacks an academic education, and he has shown himself to be slightly alcoholic, so yeah. Mercer: Terry also has a rather strange skill, one of which all men are envious of. He can tell a woman's measurments with nothing but a single glance. Necro: I'm docking you again. Just for that. Mercer: Dammit! Terry Bogard: "I won't obsess over you anymore! These fists aren't for vengeance, but for defense!" '' ' 'Set' '''Necro: All right, the combatants are set. Lets end this debate once and for all!' Mercer: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE! ' Crypt9.jpg|'Necromercer''' ' 'Blonde & Furious-Fight! '''King Of Fighters Tournamant, Final Round. "You ready for this Yang?" Ruby Rose said before giving her half sister a hug for good luck. "I was born ready." Yang said as she stepped into the arena, being met with the applause of the crowd. "In the red corner, we have the Brawling Huntress, Yang Xaio Long!" The announcer exclaimed, gesturing towards Yang. "You got this one Terry!" Andy Bogard exclaimed, clapping his little brouther on the back. "You betchya!" Terry said, flashing a quick grin his brouthers way before walking out, also being met with the applause of the crowd. "And in the Blue Corner we have The Hungry Wolf, Terry Bogard!" The announcer eclaimed, also gesturing towards Terry. "All right, let's have a good clean fight. The rules are: Elemenation by Death. The loser WILL be revived. we will not pay for post death therepy. Do either of you have a statment for eachother before the match?" The announcer asked, eying both combtants. "Blonde, huh? That's my look!" Yang said before pulling two strings or red shotgun shells and loading Ember Cecelia. "Hmmm... Four-Six, Three-Six, Four-Six." Terry said, then striking a fighting stance. "The hell is that?"Yang exclaimed, also taking a fighting stance. "Your measurments." Terry said calmy. "My What?!" Yang said, quickly blushing and then becomeing extremly angry. "FIGHT!!" The announcer exclaimed, swinging his hand down, signaling starting the fight. ' ' Crypt (4).jpg|'''Necromercer ' '(Cue: Can't Hold Me Down)' '''Yang and Terry made a move at exactly the same time. Terry rushed forward with Burn Knuckle, and Yang launched herself forwards with Ember Cecelia, meeting Terry's strike and matching it. Both fighters stopped their attack at the same time and went for a high kick. Their attacks met and countred one anouther. Terry then lept back and slammed his fist into the ground, fireing a Power Wave at Yang, who barely managed to avoid the attack, due to it's odd angle.' Yang fired a round from Ember Cecelia, which Terry avoided with ease, fireing anouther Power Wave at Yang, who avoided it easily. Terry lept towards Yang and preformed a Power Dunk, which Yang countred with a high kick, knocking Terry off balance. Terry managed to stick the landing, then preforming the Power Gyser, this attack landing, blasting Yang backwards. Yang landed hard, but quickly sprung up and fired multiple blasts from Ember Cecelia, forcing Terry to avoid her attacks. "Your strong." Yang said grinning at Terry, then fireing more rounds at him. "I've fought people who are WAY stronger than you. But, your not to bad." Terry said, as he fired a Power Wave, meeting with Yang's bullet, and causing an explosion. "Arrogant Asshole!" Yang shouted, shooting at Terry more. "Hey, if I win, you owe me a Date!" Terry shouted back, casually avoiding the attacks. Yang growled and blasted herself forward, throwing a punch at Terry, who casually avoided the attack, then striking Yang in the back with a Burn Knuckle. The attack floored Yang, who lay there for a second, and then lept up slamming Terry in the face, the uppercuting him, and finally managing to land a shot with her dust bullets. Terry hit the ground hard, but quickly got back up and brushed himself off. ' '"That was pretty good." Terry said as he cracked his neck. Yang screamed a battle cry in response, rusing forward once more. Terry quickly lept into the air and preformed the Crack Shoot, striking Yang in the head, then bouncing upwards and striking her with the Power Dunk. Yang screamed in pain and hit the ground hard. Yang looked up and saw a single golden hair fall in frount of her eyes. ''' '''That was it. Yang let forth a scream of pure rage, as her eyes changed from light violet and turned blood red. "You Bastard!!!" Yang screamed, a firey aura forming around her. Yang launched herself forward, Uppercutting Terry, knocking him into the air, then following up with a barrage of punches, sending Terry flying to the edge of the ring. ' '''Terry got up and turned his cap backwards, with a blue aura suddenly surrounding him, activating the power of the Holy Fist. Both fighters flared their auras. Which would win? Yang's semblance at it's maximum or Terry's Holy Fist? Both fighters lunged at one anouther, activating their battle crys, slamming into each other with their maximum power. Terry threw a right hook, only fot it to be countred by Yang's left hook. Both threw an uppercut, knocking each other down. Both lept back up, using a flying kick move each. Terry quickly threw anouther Burn Knuckle, which Yang countred with a powerful haymaker. ' '''Both combtants were knocked backwards, and both landed on their feet. It was time for the final attack. This next strike would end it all. "Come On!" Terry exclaimed, rushing forward. "You're Dead!" Yang bellowed, also rushing forward. Yang pulled her arm back for a punch, and Terry did the same. As the two reached each other, Terry suddenly ducked and kneed Yang in the chest. Hard. ' "'Star Dunk Volcano!" Terry screamed. Yang felt her ribs shatter like dry twigs as she was knocked airborne. Terry then slammed his fist into the huntress'es face, activating his ki, burning her badly, also knocking her unconious, so that she would not feel what came next. They then struck the ground, hard enough to create a massive crater, Terry then activated the second ki blast, instantly obliterating Yang. Terry then lept out of the crater, readjusted his cap forwards and then shot a grin towards the audiance, then tossing a thumbs up their way, as a fire broke out in the crater, with Yang's gauntlets laying at the endge of the crater. "THE WINNER IS TERRY BOGARD!!!!!" The announcer screamed into his mike. ' Crypt11.jpg|'Necromercer''' ' '''One day later.' Yang sat up, stretching having just been revived. Amazing what revival tech could do with the skin cells from her gauntlets. "Hey! I've been waiting for you to wake up!" Terry exclaimed from the doorway of the revival center. "Oh yeah, that's right. I owe you a date don't I? Where are we going?" Yang said with a sigh. "The bar." Terry replied nonchalntly. "Cool!" Yang said with a Grin! '''''K.O.! 'Verdict' Mercer: What a way to kick off season 2! Necro: You betchya! Well, this fight was rather interesting. Yang's sembelance would be difficult for Terry to get around, considering it gets stronger the more damage Yang takes. Mercer: But, Yang was outclassed in every single physical catagory, so her one edge really would only help her so much. Necro: Strength went to Terry easily, as this guy has obliterated the temple of mars with ease, some thing that is way, way bigger than the mech arm that Yang obliitrated. When we compare their max Strength outputs(11.4 tons of TNT compared to 361 tons of TNT), we can clearly see that Terry was vastly superior. ''' '''Mercer: It was the same story with duribility, and Speed was also an easy catagory for Terry. Both can avoid bullets, but Terry has also kept pace with fighters that casually avoid beams of light. Necro: And Yang did have actual weapons, so that's anouther edge for Yang. But her ammo was limited, and Terry's was not, so the advantage is rather pointless. Mercer: And when it came to techniques, Terry's easily countred Yang's. Skill and Combat Experince easilly went to Terry, as he is older then Yang, and he has been fighting since the age of about eight. Necro: With everything considred, at least she went out with a Yang(Bang). Honestly she just Burnt out. when faced with Terry's fury, the outcome was FATAL for Yang. Mercer: Puns are my job. I will harm you if you ever do them again. Necro: I'm docking you for that. Mercer: DAMMIT! Crypt12.jpg|'Necromercer' Necro: The Winner is, TERRY BOGARD. 'Orignal Track' The orignal track would be called Fatal Embers, in refrence to Yang's weapons of choice, Ember Cecelia, and the title of Terry's spin-off game, Fatal Fury. 'Trivia' *'Necromercer does not hate RWBY.' *'He actually like it very much.' *'This Match was made celebrate Terry's introduction to Super Smash Bro's Ultimante and RWBY vol.7, which is set to be released in November' *'This is Necromercer's first Male vs Female Match.' *'This the second RWBY Charecter to lose on Necromercer's Death Battle, the first being Qrow Branwen' *'Ironically, Yang and Qrow are in the same family.' Category:Necromercer Category:Created By Necromercer Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Fistfight Category:Fire Duel Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:"Brawler" Themed Death Battles Category:'Fighting Game' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Web Shows' themed Death Battles Category:"Anime/Manga vs Web Shows' themed Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:Anime VS Web Show Category:'Battle of the Elements' Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019 Category:Edited by Inkriel